<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stranger in the Midst by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675886">The Stranger in the Midst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova'>JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Flower of Youth is Always Desirable [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, London, Post-Episode: 2018 New Year's Resolution (Doctor Who), Pre-Episode: s12e01 Spyfall Part 1, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer and the Doctor are catching up after being a part for a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Master/Jennifer Nikolaevna Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Flower of Youth is Always Desirable [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180703</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Out in the Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'So I take it this is your first time in London?' Jennifer asked as she walked with the Doctor and her fam as they headed throughout the town. </p><p>'I used to work as a bus driver around these parts before moving up to Sheffield.' Graham said as he looked at Jennifer who grinned back at him as she held onto the Doctor. </p><p>'Why don't we all split up.' Thirteen said. 'But we need to meet up somewhere.' She turned to Jennifer. 'You know these parts better than me.' </p><p>'There is a little café on the corner there.' Jennifer said. 'Go on you lot. Explore but make sure to be back at the café before late afternoon.' The group split off as Thirteen and Jennifer walked off in the direction of the market. </p><p>'I am glad that we are alone.' Thirteen said. 'I haven't had a chance to catch up with you for a while.' Thirteen said as they walked arm in arm. 'I must say you are really getting to be the spiting image of your mother, all except the eye colour.' Thirteen said as Jennifer looked away before using her free hand to wipe away a tear. 'Jen, I didn't mean to make you upset again. That is what I need to talk to you about.' </p><p>'What's the point.' Jennifer sighed. 'I have had people coming to me pretending they care for my best interests but really they don't.' Jennifer turned to look over in the direction of the market place where she noticed a man looking over at her and the Doctor before disappearing again. 'Come on lets head to the café. I don't know about you but I could do with a latte.' 



The café was warm and busy as Jennifer walked in with the Doctor as they got a table before Jennifer got the drinks.  Graham and the others were already seated at the table when she came back as she greeted them with warm smiles. 

'So, first thoughts on London or seconds for you Graham.' Jennifer laughed looking at him.

'I like it. Busy.'  Ryan said as Jennifer looked at him.

'Well I am glad all of you had a good time today and I trust you are all looking forward to joining us at the theatre tonight?'

'Can't wait.'  Thirteen said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The theatre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jennifer and the gang head to the theatre as Jennifer sees the stranger again as she goes to confront him only to get a bone chilling response.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jennifer was stood with the Doctor waiting for the others to come and join them. The others came up to them after leaving the TARDIS. </p><p>'Ready?' Jennifer asked as they followed her into the theatre.

'Woah.' Yaz said looking around the foyer as she could not help looking around at the different decorations hung around the room as well as the drinks and food being offered.

'I take it you haven't been in a theater quite like this one?' Jennifer asked as Yaz shook her head as Jennifer walked up to the usher. 

'Hi, can I see your tickets please?' He asked as Jennifer handed them to her.

'I believe we are in the private room there.' Jennifer said as he looked at her. 

'But that is for VIP guests only. Not the general public.' Jennifer got something out of her bag before handing it to him.

'Maybe this should help you.' She said as he looked at it before at her.

'I am so sorry Miss Song. I  didn't recognize you without your guards. Please come this way.' Jennifer walked through with the Doctor and her fam as she walked into the lounge. Jennifer sat with the Doctor during the show before noticing the stranger sat in the row below her. Once the show had ended Jennifer decided it was time to see who this guy thought he was. Jennifer found him stood outside the theatre as she walked across to him.

'Oi you.'  Jennifer said as he turned to look at her. 'What is your problem? Why do you keep appearing where I am? And who the hell are you anyway?' 

'You don't know me? He said. 'Well that is a shame as I know you very well Jennifer Nikolaenva Song.' 

'How the hell do you know me?' She asked. 

'I have been watching you since the day you were born on Darillium, waiting for the day you would grow into a pure beauty and that I would finally take you and make you my wife. You will know me as the Master but you will soon address me as husband.'

'As if' Jennifer said as she walked away and headed to find the Doctor and her fam as she tried to forget the encounter with the Master only to  have it play on her mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Flower of Youth/Jennifer Reverses the Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jennifer is in her room as she finds a poem addressed to her from the Master.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jennifer walked into her room on the TARDIS after saying goodnight to the group as she walked over to her desk to find a folded up piece of paper on her desk as she looked at it as she looked at it to find out it was a poem that had been written to her as she wondered who it was from. </p><p>"The flower of youth is a desirable  flower that grows into a fragile bloom ready to open." Jennifer looked at in confusion as she noticed the bottom.  "I will make you mine and there is to be no questions about it." Thirteen walked past Jennifer's room as she looked at Jennifer who looked back at her before getting Laz who was sat in the other room in his scorpion form. </p><p>'Jennifer, what is going on?' Thirteen asked as she looked at Jennifer who walked away with Laz as she knew what she had to as she stood with Laz as she held onto something in her right hand. 'Jennifer what are you doing?' </p><p>'None of your business.' Jennifer said going out of the TARDIS and headed to a park where she was meeting Kate and Rose. </p><p> </p><p>In the park, Kate turned to look at Jennifer who dismounted from Laz as she came over to them unaware Thirteen had followed them as Jennifer took the device from Kate and Rose as she looked at them before speaking. </p><p>'Reverse the time and tide. Turn back seasons and events undo the events of the library to the moments my troubles began!' Jennifer called out to the universe as the time was reversed as Thirteen managed to get through to the group. 

'Jennifer what have you done?' She asked. 'You've created an alternative timeline to events which have happened.' 

'No, I have just changed events that should not have happened.' Jennifer said as she headed home to see River there as she looked at Jennifer.

'And what time do you two call this?' River asked looking at them. 

'Er dinner time?' Jennifer said as Thirteen elbowed her as Jennifer elbowed her back harder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>